Traída
by Penny Hale
Summary: No dia da festa de casamento, Hinata surpreende Sasuke, seu marido, e Sakura, uma amiga do casal, saindo do banheiro de forma suspeita.
1. Chapter 1

"_Hinata desceu as escadas da casa, entediada. Mais uma festa em que ela deveria esboçar sorrisos falsos e gentilezas. Seu pai, Hiashi, dissera que naquela noite ela conheceria uma pessoa especial. Estava um pouco curiosa, mas vindo de seu pai, com certeza seria alguém de quem ela não gostaria._

_Parou à porta da sala de estar e procurou por seu pai. Viu-o conversando com um rapaz lindíssimo, com cabelos negros e a pele alva. O patriarca Hyuuga viu a filha e acenou para a jovem, que se encaminhou para o canto onde ele estava lentamente. _

_-Hinata, este é Itachi Uchiha._

_O rapaz virou-se para Hinata e acenou com a cabeça. Hinata olhou para o pai, um pouco confusa._

_-Ele está aqui para tratar do seu casamento, minha filha!_

_Hinata arregalou os olhos para o pai._

_-Casamento? Eu irei me casar com ele?_

_Itachi deu uma risadinha baixa, mas uma voz grave às suas costas tirou sua atenção._

_-Ainda iremos nos demorar aqui, Itachi?-perguntou um rapaz ainda mais bonito que o primeiro, se é que era possível, com cabelos negros e arrepiados na parte de trás, os olhos ônix profundos, como se pudessem ver a alma das pessoas._

_-Você se casará com ele!-disse Hiashi.-Sasuke Uchiha._

_OoOoOo_

_Após a cerimônia, Hinata conversava com alguns conviddos de Sasuke, enquanto procurava pelo marido com o olhar. O grupo com o qual conversava pediu licença e ela pôde procurar por ele sem interrupções. Depois de rodar o salão de festas inteiro, encontrou o marido saindo do banheiro masculino, arrumando o cabelo e a gravata. O moreno a olhou e ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda._

_-O que está fazendo aqui, Hinata?-ele perguntou, com o jeito arrogante de sempre.-Não deveria estar recepcionando os convidados?_

_-Estava fazendo isso, mas agora temos que cortar o bolo. Por isso estava te procurando.-ela respondeu._

_-Ah, sim, o bolo!-ele disse, segurando sua mão.-Então vamos._

_Hinata deu um passo e olhou para trás. Sakura Haruno, uma namorada de infância de Sasuke, saiu do mesmo banheiro em que ele estava, arrumando o vestido e acertando a maquiagem, o batom claramente fora borrado por beijos. A morena olhou para Sasuke e percebeu uma marca mínima de batom escondida sob a camisa. Sakura passou pelos dois, e Hinata viu que a cor era a mesma que estava no pescoço do marido. Fingindo que não reparou em nada, Hinata puxou Saske em direção ao bolo, distribuindo sorrisos aos convidados."_

OoOoOo

-Deseja mais alguma coisa senhorita Hinata?-perguntou uma das empregadas da casa.

-Não, pode se recolher, Mei!-disse Hinata, levantando-se da cama. Retirou a camisola de seda branca e colocou um vestido simples azul. Paegou a mala escondida embaixo da cama e saiu da casa silenciosamente, tomando o cuidado de chamar um táxi na esquina seguinte.

Retirou um telefone do bolso e discou o número de seu melhor amigo.

-Naruto?! Pode ir me buscar no aeroporto amanhã de manhã? Já saí da casa do Sasuke.

Hinata desligou o telefone, aliviada. Descobrira que o marido, Sasuke Uchiha, a traiu durante a festa de casamento. Demorou a tomar uma atitude, mas a melhor hora seria quando o marido viajasse à trabalho. Estava a caminho da casa do melhor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki, e desapareceria para sempre da vida do Uchiha.

**Bom gente, eu estava pra fazer essa história há um tempinho já, mas apareceram outras antes e algumas sugestões, mas enfim, saiu. Não sei se ficou boa o suficiente... Então me digam nas reviews o que acharam! Beijos. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

-Deseja mais alguma coisa, senhora Uchiha?-perguntou a secretária do consultório onde Hinata se encontrava.

-Hinata! Me chame de Hinata, por favor.-ela disse, encarando a moça.-Naruto ainda vai demorar muito para me atender?

-Não senhora, será a próxima a ser atendida.

Hinata assentiu e esperou pacientemente o loiro abrir a porta e sorrir para ela.

-Hinata, que bom te ver aqui!-ele disse, indo até ela e segurando suas mãos.-Podemos entrar.

Hinata acompanhou Naruto até o interior do consultório e se sentou na cadeira macia em frente a mesa do loiro e esperou.

-Seu exame chegou, Hinata.-ele a encarou. A morena estranhou a culpa nos olhos do amigo.-Eu peço desculpas, mas eu abri o envelope.

Hinata sorriu minimamente.

-Você está preocupado com isso, Naruto? Vamos, me diga, qual o resultado?

Naruto suspirou pesadamente e lhe estendeu o envelope aberto.

-Você está grávida sim, Hina!

OoOoOo

Hinata abriu a porta do pequeno apartamento onde morava, largando as sacolas de compras em cima da bancada da cozinha. O cansaço tomava conta de si há duas semanas, e ela resolveu fazer um exame de gravidez. Enquanto guardava os legumes na geladeira, pensou em Sasuke. Teria que esconder a todo custo a existência de seu filho, senão o marido o tiraria de si. Tivera que sair da casa de Naruto porque Sasuke colocara detetives atrás dela. Agora vivia escondida em casa ou no trabalho e quando saía, andava olhando para os lados, com medo. Escutou a campainha tocar e sentiu uma vertigem. Foi até a porta com dificuldade e a abriu, o pânico tomando conta de si.

-Como vai, Hinata?

A última coisa que ela pôde ver foi o olhar frio e possessivo de Sasuke sobre si. Depois, desmaiou.

OoOoOo

Abriu os olhos, cansada e notou que Sasuke ainda estava ali. Encarava a esposa como se estivesse gravando cada milímetro dela na memória. Sentou-se no sofá o mais rápido que pôde, tomando o cuidado de sentar-se bem longe do moreno.

-O que faz aqui?-ela perguntou.

-Ainda pergunta?-ele disse, dando uma risada baixa.-Vim atrás da minha esposa!-respondeu, dando ênfase ao "minha".

-Saia da minha casa, Sasuke!-ela disse, erguendo a voz.-Saia agora e suma da minha vida!

-Não vou sair, sou seu marido!-ele respondeu, aproximando-se.-O que você tem na cabeça para sumir dessa forma?

-De que forma?-ela perguntou, levantando-se e contornando o sofá.-Acaso pensou que eu concordaria em me manter submissa a você, mesmo sabendo que andou se agarrando com a Sakura antes mesmo da festa de casamento acabar?-Sasuke a olhou boquiaberto.-O que, achou que eu não sabia?

-Hinata, eu posso explicar o que aconteceu naquele dia!

-Não quero ouvir suas explicações!-ela disse.-Saia da minha casa!

Sasuke se levantou e a olhou. O brilho parecia mais intenso e menos frio, mas ainda assim possessivo.

-Quando você se acalmar, conversamos!-ele disse, vendo-a abrir a boca para retrucar.-E não adianta reclamar, eu vou voltar. E não tente fugir, sabe que eu vou te achar onde estiver!

Ela o viu fechar a porta e se largou no sofá. Jamais estaria livre de Sasuke!


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata acordou na manhã seguinte com o telefone tocando estridentemente pela casa. Estendeu o braço e pegou o aparelho sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Suas costas doíam como se um caminhão tivesse passado sobre si. Viu o nome de Naruto piscando para ela no visor.

-Alô.

-Hina, tá tudo bem? Eu tentei falar com você ontem, mas não consegui.

-Ah, eu estava muito cansada, acabei dormindo mais cedo.-ela disse, sentando-se com dificuldade.-Nem ouvi o telefone tocar.

-Tudo bem, eu entendo.-o loiro respondeu.-E aí?

-E aí o que?-perguntou Hinata.

-Decidiu se vai contar para o Sasuke que ele vai ser pai?

Hinata prendeu a respiração e se jogou de costas na cama.

-Não repita isso, Naruto, nunca mais!-ela disse, nervosa.-Ele nunca pode saber que vai ser pai, vai querer tirar meu filho de mim!

-Mas Hina, ele precisa saber! É direito dele.

-Não é não, Naruto.-Hinata disse.-Ontem ele apareceu aqui, colocou detetives atrás de mim! É uma questão de tempo até ele descobrir que estou grávida.

-Tudo bem, você sabe o que é melhor a ser feito.-O loiro respondeu.-Só liguei para saber se você está bem mesmo. Mais tarde eu ligou ou vou te visitar, ok? Aí você me explica essa história direito.

-Ok!-Hinata respondeu.-Até mais, Naruto. Te adoro.

OoOoOo

Hinata conseguira um emprego de meio período em uma floricultura na mesma rua onde morava. Saiu do trabalho por volta do meio-dia e pensava no que faria para o almoço quando reparou no carro parado em frente ao seu prédio. Preferiu ignorar o olhar de Sasuke através do vidro do carro e subiu. Contou até dez e a campainha tocou. Lentamente foi até a porta e encarou o marido.

-Está mais calma?-ele perguntou.

-Estava até você aparecer aqui!-ela respondeu.-O que quer, Sasuke?

-Quero que você volte para nossa casa. Quero que volte pra mim!

-Não posso fazer isso. É contra os meus princípios!-ela respondeu, segurando a maçaneta com força. Um frio repentino tomou conta de seu estômago e ela sabia que logo o café da manhã poderia estar nos sapatos lustrosos e brilhantes de Sasuke.-Jamais aceitarei uma traição, Sasuke, e não é agora que irei aceitar!

Ela tentou fechar a porta, mas foi impedida pelo moreno.

-Se me der uma chance, eu posso explicar o que aconteceu naquela noite. Eu não te traí!-o Uchiha passou a mão esquerda nos cabelos nervosamente.-Só preciso que me escute, vai ver que está sendo injusta!

-Me deixe em paz, Sasuke!-Hinata respondeu, sentindo a visão turvar e o estômago embrulhar.

-O que foi, está doente?-o moreno perguntou, preocupado.

-Vá embora!-Hinata disse, fechando um pouco a porta.-Prometo que quando estiver pronta, podemos conversar.

OoOoOo

Sasuke desceu pelas escadas, tentando conter a raiva que crescia dentro de si. Hinata fugira dele sem permitir que ele se explicasse, não queria escutá-lo de forma alguma. Mas ele sabia que, para Naruto, ela contava tudo. Sentiu raiva e inveja do loiro. Raiva, porque ele estava roubando sua mulher, a única que ele amou e que jamais seria capaz de magoar. Inveja, porque Naruto era o único conhecedor dos problemas, medos, pensamentos e segredos da morena. Ele é quem deveria estar ao lado da esposa, apoiando-a e cuidando dela. Mas a morena preferia ficar longe dele, morando em um cubículo, trabalhando em uma floricultura, expondo-se a diversos tipos de dificuldade. Entrou no carro e bateu a porta com força, encostando a cabeça no volante. Seria paciente e teria Hinata de volta, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida. Ligou o carro e deu partida.

A morena, por sua vez, estava sentada no sofá, respirando fundo. Sempre que o marido aparecia, ela se desesperava e passava mal. Queria poder arrancar o amor que ainda sentia por ele de dentro de si. No começo, achava que ele seria arrogante e grosso com ela, mas ele se mostrou bastante gentil. Ela sempre achou que era por conta da fusão das empresas de suas famílias, mas ele se preocupava com ela em todas as ocasiões, sendo carinho e atencioso até quando estava sozinhos. Sasuke não era do tipo que fingia sentimentos, ele era muito confiante para tentar agradar as pessoas. Com o tempo, o amor foi nascendo e agora era sufocante. Podia tentar fugir do moreno e dizer que não o amava, mas ele conseguia ler sua alma e saberia, ao menor gesto, que ela mentia. Tinha esperança de que, ao conversar com o moreno, pudesse ter sua vida perfeita de volta. Mas essa era a esperança de uma jovem apaixonada e ela agora seria mãe.

Pensando no que teria pela frente, ela foi preparar o almoço.


	4. Chapter 4

Algumas semanas depois, Naruto foi visitar a amiga. Estavam sentados no sofá conversando, Hinata explicando as visitas repentinas de Sasuke.

-Por isso eu preciso achar outro lugar Naruto! Sasuke volta semana que vem e quando voltar já vou estar com quase dois meses de gravidez!-A morena suspirou e acariciou a barriga pouco visível.-Ele fará de tudo para ficar com essa criança, mas ela é somente minha!

-Mesmo assim, eu acho que você deveria ter uma conversa séria e civilizada com ele. Se ele descobrir que vai ser pai sem ser por você, vai ficar furioso. Hina, aí sim, ele pode ficar com raiva e querer se vingar!

-Eu vou pensar, Naruto. Quando o Sasuke voltar eu penso nisso.-Ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu gentilmente para o loiro.-Me desculpe Naruto, mas eu preciso descansar agora. Amanhã eu vou trabalhar cedo.

-Tudo bem, Hina!-Naruto se levantou e depositou um beijo no alto da cabeça de Hinata.-Pense no que eu te disse, ok? Ele merece saber!

Hinata sorriu e foi abrir a porta para o amigo. Virou a cabeça em sua direção e o viu encarando a porta aberta com muita determinação. Decidiu acompanhar o olhar do loiro e deparou-se com um Sasuke lívido à porta.

OoOoOo

O Uchiha estava sentado ao sofá, os braços sobre o encosto e o olhar fixo na parede a sua frente. Hinata o olhava de braços cruzados.

-Poderia se levantar do meu sofá, por gentileza?-ela disse.

-Eu disse que quando voltasse de viagem iríamos conversar, e estou aqui!-ele disse, a olhando de canto.-Mas antes...

Sasuke se levantou e foi até ela, fechando a porta e encostando-a na parede. Segurou uma mecha dos longos cabelos da esposa e encostou os narizes.

-Fico muito feliz que o paspalho tenha ido embora.-ele disse, sorrindo de lado.-Agora, pode me explicar porque não me disse que estava grávida?

Hinata prendeu a respiração tentando não mudar a expressão, sem sucesso. Decidiu exercitar sua cara-de-pau.

-Não disse porque o filho não é seu!-ela disse, rezando para que ele acreditar.

-Como assim, não é meu filho?-ele disse, se afastando.

-Não sendo! O filho é do Naruto.-ela nem sabia de onde tirou aquela história, mas era a única em que o marido poderia acreditar.

Sasuke a olhou desnorteado por uns minutos antes de se virar e abrir a porta para ir embora, deixando Hinata aliviada para trás.

OoOoOo

Tudo ia perfeitamente bem nos dois dias seguintes, até o telefonema de Naruto para Hinata.

-Você pode dizer que idéia idiota foi essa de dizer que o filho é meu, Hinata?

A morena gaguejou algo que ele não entendeu.

-Pois saiba que seu marido psicótico veio aqui e me espancou!-o loiro parecia estar tendo um colapso nervoso.-Gritou na minha cara que se eu não cuidasse de você e do bebê ele cortaria minhas partes baixas. Vê se controla esse homem, eu quero ter filhos um dia, Hinata!

Sentindo que o amigo desligaria o telefone, ela se apressou.

-O que você disse para ele, Naruto?

-A verdade, óbvio! Que o filho é dele.

Hinata fechou os olhos e desligou o telefone lentamente. Estava perdida, definitivamente.


	5. Chapter 5

O mês seguinte foi tranquilo para Hinata. Sasuke não lhe fez novas visitas e Naruto voltara ao normal com ela. Agora, estava com quase três meses de gravidez e começara a comprar o enxoval para seu filho, ou filha. Trabalhava mais disposta e alegre. Tinha a ilusão de que Sasuke desistira dela e deixaria que o filho ficasse com a mãe, enquanto ele cuidava do divórcio dos dois e reconstruía sua vida. Ledo engano!

Quando saiu do trabalho naquela manhã, encontrou o carro de Sasuke parado em frente ao seu prédio, mas o moreno não estava nele. Subiu apreensiva pelo elevador, bolando frases e mais frases para o caso do marido iniciar as acusações. Quando as porta se abriram, ela deu de cara com o moreno encarando-a.

-Boa tarde, Hinata!-ele disse, sério.-Podemos conversar?

OoOoOo

A morena abriu a porta de casa e deu passagem para o marido, o medo estampado em seus olhos. Sasuke entrou e esperou a permissão da morena para se sentar.

-Quer beber algma coisa?-Hinata perguntou.

-Um copo de água, por favor.

-Sente-se, eu já volto.

Sasuke sentou-se no sofá e observou o lugar. Era um apartamento muito pequeno para a esposa, que estava acostumada a dormir em quartos do tamanho daquele lugar. Reparou em algumas sacolas no canto da sala e, com a luz do sol entrando pela janela, pôde distinguir alguns itens comprados para o enxoval de se filho. Sua atenção foi desviada para a morena, que trazia um copo de água para ele e se sentou na poltrona ao lado do sofá.

-Qual o motivo da sua visita, Sasuke? Achei que não viria mais.

Sasuke a olhou, um aperto surgindo no peito. Então, ela queria que ele sumisse mesmo?

-É essa sua vontade, Hinata?-ele perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Hinata não sabia o que responder. Só queria que Sasuke ficasse longe de si para não perder seu filho, mas se sentia renovada cada vez que o via. Ainda amava o marido, apesar da traição. Decidiu falar o que a afligia.

-Não é a sua presença que me incomoda, Sasuke, mas a possibilidade de você querer me tirar o bebê.

Sasuke a olhou e viu o medo refletido nos olhos perolados. Desanuviou a expressão, o que pareceu aliviar a moça.

-Nunca tiraria o bebê de você, Hinata.-ele a olhou nos olhos.-Por isso não me contou que eu era o pai? Por medo?

-Sim.-ela disse. Pela primeira vez em anos estava tendo uma conversa civilizada com Sasuke. Abaixou a cabeça e acariciou a barriga.-Me perdoe por não ter contado, mas esse filho é tudo o que tenho agora.

Sasuke sentiu como se uma faca perfurasse o coração. Ela tinha a ele! Levantou-se e foi até ela. Tocou os cabelos da esposa e fechou os olhos. Hinata ergueu a cabeça e viu o moreno de olhos fechados, uma expressão que ela jamais viu.

-Você não está sozinha, Hinata. Tem a mim também!

Hinata levantou-se e o abraçou. Sasuke retribuiu o abraço e ergueu o rosto da morena. Encarou as pérolas de Hinata antes de beijá-la.

A morena sentiu que estava flutuando. O coração disparou e uma onda de felicidade a invadiu. O beijo era diferente de todos os outros que ele lhe dera. Esse tinha sentimento e algo que parecia desespero. O coração de Sasuke batia descompassado igual ao dela, podia sentir enquanto o beijava. Se separaram e ele encostou suas testas, ainda de olhos fechados.

-A única coisa que te peço é que me deixe participar da sua vida e da do nosso filho.-ele suspirou profundamente.-Se você quiser ficar longe de mim como mulher, eu te dou o divórcio. Mas eu quero muito, Hinata, muito mesmo, que você volte para casa. Quero que pelo menos tente viver comigo e me deixe explicar o que te fez me deixar.

Enquanto Sasuke mantinha os olhos fechados, ela observava suas expressões. Ele parecia dizer a verdade, mas ela tinha medo. Medo de se entregar ao amor que ainda sentia e acabar se iludindo. Medo de que a verdade sobre a festa de casamento fosse dura demais e ela não suportasse.

-Eu vou pensar, Sasuke. Prometo que vou pensar.

O moreno se afastou e lhe entregou um cartão.

-Qualquer coisa, me ligue.-ele se encaminhou para a porta.-Quando tiver sua resposta, me avise, tudo bem?

Hinata assentiu e ele foi embora. A decisão já estava mais do que tomada!

OoOoOo

Enquanto separava as roupas que levaria, Hinata ligou para Sasuke. Já era noite e ele deveria estar em casa.

-Alô?-a voz grave do marido soou ao telefone e ela sentiu um arrepio gostoso.

-Sou eu, Sasuke.

O moreno sentou-se no sofá, onde estava deitado antes.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está se sentindo bem?-ele disse, preocupado.

-Não, estou bem.-ela respirou fundo.-Só liguei para dizer que pode vir me buscar. Eu vou tentar!


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata deixou a mala na sala de estar da casa onde morou antes de fugir do marido. Mei, a empregada mais adorada por Hinata, veio recebê-la com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

-Senhorita Hinata, que bom que está de volta!-ela disse, levantando a mala da patroa.-Fico feliz em tê-la aqui novamente!

-Mei, ajude Hinata a subir e a se ajeitar no quarto.-ele se dirigiu à esposa.-O que gostaria de comer no almoço?

-Qualquer coisa pra mim está bom, Sasuke.

Hinata e Mei subiram as escadas e passaram direto pela porta do quarto do marido. Hinata abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompida por Mei.

-O senhor Uchiha pediu que eu preparasse o outro quarto para a senhorita!

Hinata ficou um pouco triste pela decisão do marido de mantê-la afastada, mas entendeu que ela foi quem decidiu afastá-lo. Talvez fosse melhor assim.

OoOoOo

Sasuke arrumava alguns papéis no escritório quando escutou uma leve batida na porta.

-Entre.

Hinata entrou em sua sala com uma expressão um pouco receosa, como se quisesse dizer algo, mas lhe faltasse coragem.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Hinata?-ele perguntou, empilhando algumas pastas e guardando-as na gaveta.-Algo de errado com o quarto?

-Não, o quarto está muito bom, obrigada! Eu vim agradecer, na verdade.

-Não tem porque agradecer, você é a mãe do meu filho, merece conforto.

Hinata tentou sorrir, mas pedindo internamente que o marido a olhasse e pedisse que ela fosse dormir com ele no quarto do casal.

-Era só isso?-ele perguntou, o tom de esperança quase imperceptível na voz.

-Era. Vou deixar você trabalhar em paz.

Sasuke a olhou enquanto terminava de arrumar as pastas. Mais cedo do que imaginava ele teria a mulher de volta.

OoOoOo

Hinata e Mei desarrumavam as malas. A criada percebeu que a patroa estava um pouco triste e resolveu conversar com ela como fazia nos antigos tempos.

-Algo a incomoda, senhorita Hinata?

Hinata a olhou e pensou se deveria ou não desabafar com Mei. A moça poderia muito bem ser amiga de Sasuke e ir contar tudo o que disesse para ele.

-Não é nada, Mei.-ela sorriu.-Só estou tentando me acostumar a voltar para esta casa.

-Senhorita, sei que está desconfiada do senhor Uchiha, mas eu acho que ele não faria nada de mal ao seu bebê.-Hinata a encarou novamente.-Os dias em que esteve em casa passava trancado no escritório. Quando eu ia lhe servir alguma coisa, escutava ele chorar.

Hinata se assustou. Sasuke, chorando?

-Só acho que a senhorita deveria dar uma chance de verdade ao senhor Uchiha!-disse a moça, saindo do quarto e deixando a morena sozinha com seus pensamentos.


	7. Chapter 7

Três meses se passaram desde a mudança de Hinata e agora a morena estava com seis meses de gravidez. Ela mantinha uma relação amigável com Sasuke, que passava mais tempo no escritório do que com ela. Resolveu seguir o conselho de Mei, mas ainda mantinha o receio de ser enxotada pelo moreno. O máximo que conseguia fazer era ser mais gentil do que o normal e puxar assunto sobre o dia dos dois.

Sasuke reparou na mudança da esposa, mas decidiu não demonstrar muita empolgação. Hinata poderia muito bem estar apenas forçando uma boa convivência entre ele.

Levantou-se da cama mais cedo do que o normal para um sábado, dia em que não trabalhava. Vestiu uma camiseta cinza e a calça de moletom azul escuro e saiu do quarto, rumo ao escritório. Sentou-se na cadeira e retirou um pequeno caderno da última gaveta da mesa, abrindo-o. Recordou-se da época em que seus pais o obrigavam a fazer as coisas e escrevia barbaridades nos momentos de raiva. Só manteve esses hábitos até o dia em que lhe comunicaram que se casaria com a herdeira Hyuuga. No começo, fora difícil e ele ainda escrevia algumas coisas, mas conhecendo a morena melhor, viu que não haveria mais necessidade de ter raiva do namoro dos dois. Quando ficaram noivos, soube que estava apaixonado e que não era correspondido. Hinata obedecia às ordens do pai e, se esse casamento deixasse o patriarca feliz, ela fingiria até o último suspiro amar o marido. O caderno foi esquecido na gaveta até o dia em que ela fugiu de casa, levando no ventre o filho que tanto queria esconder.

Sua linha de raciocínio foi interrompida por uma batida na porta.

-Entre.

Mei apareceu em sua frente, nervosa demais para uma manhã de sábado.

-Ela está aí, senhor.-disse entre dentes.-Parece louca, disse que se não recebê-la vai gritar até que a senhorita Hinata a escute.

Sasuke suspirou e revirou os olhos.

-Mande-a entrar, em silêncio.

OoOoOo

-Se você fizer escândalo eu juro que te mato, Sakura!

A rósea voltou a ligar para ele depois que soube que Hinata voltara para casa.

-Como acha que me senti, Sasuke? Você disse que me amava!

Sasuke se sentou na cadeira e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, olhando-a indiferente.

-E você sabe que isso foi até o dia em que soube que teria que me casar com a Hinata.

-Eu ainda não engoli essa, Sasuke, você não pode amar aquela criaturinha sem graça.

Sasuke se levantou da cadeira e foi até a porta, abrindo-a. Os dois não repararam a cascata de cabelos negros que se escondeu rapidamente quando a porta foi aberta. Hinata engatinhou até uma mesa perto da porta e ficou escutando o resto da conversa.

-Se veio até aqui ofender a minha mulher, peço que vá embora!

-Eu não vou embora, Sasuke! Sei que ainda me quer.

Sakura caminhou até ele e lançou os braços em seu pescoço, tentando beijá-lo. O moreno virou o rosto e afastou a moça de si.

-É melhor você nunca mais fazer isso!-ele a olhou impaciente.-Agora eu vou ser pai e não quero você nesta casa atrapalhando minha vida!

Sakura se soltou dele, incrédula.

-Pai? A sem sal está grávida?

-Não, Sakura, estamos esperando a cegonha bater na minha porta com o bebê no bico!

Hinata reprimiu uma risadinha, mas Sakura não achou graça nenhuma. Abriu a boca para responder, mas Sasuke a interrompeu.

-Agora, pode sair da minha casa? Eu tenho mais o que fazer!

-Tipo?

-Não é da sua conta! Some daqui!

Sakura o olhou indignada e saiu da casa batendo a porta. O Uchiha fechou a porta do escritório, fingindo não ver a esposa se esconder atrás de uma mesa. Mais tarde ele descobriria quanto a morena ouvira da conversa.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke bateu na porta do quarto de Hinata à noite, esperando não encontrar a mulher dormindo. Escutou passos vagarosos e a morena abriu a porta, parecendo cansada.

-Está se sentindo bem?-ele perguntou, um pouco nervoso.

-Sim, só estava cochilando. Pode entrar!

Sasuke entrou no quarto lentamente e sentou na cadeira em frente à penteadeira.

-Sakura esteve aqui hoje não foi?-ela perguntou, sentando-se na borda da cama. Saskue não era burro, devis estar desconfiando que ela sabia da visita da rósea.

-Esteve. Eu vim aqui para saber extamente quanto da conversa você ouviu.

Hinata tinha que tomar cuidado ao mentir. Sasuke poderia avançar sobre ela e despí-la ao menor indício de que ela escutara a conversa inteira e estava disposta a reatar o casamento.

-Só escutei a parte da cegonha.-ela disse inocentemente.-Me escondi para que não vissem que eu estava por perto.-ela o encarou, as bochechas coradas.-Deveria ter escutado mais alguma coisa?

Sasuke a olhou, buscando algum sinal de mentira. Ela estava corada, mas sempre ficava assim quando o olhava nos olhos.

-Nada demais. O bebê está bem?

-Melhor impossível.

Sasuke se aproximou e beijou-lhe os cabelos, rumando para a porta.

-Boa noite, Hinata!

OoOoOo

Um mês se passou. O relacionamento do casal havia melhorado consideravelmente. Hinata permitia que o marido tocasse em sua barriga e sentisse os pequenos chutes que o bebê dava. Sentavam-se lado a lado no sofá e conversavam sobre bobagens enquanto a tv ficava praticamente no mudo. A morena se arrumava mais para ficar em casa e recebia o marido com um sorriso quando este voltava exausto do trabalho.

Em uma noite fria e silenciosa, Hinata sentiu uma forte pontada na barriga. Respirou fundo, mas a pontada seguinte foi muito forte. Sem conseguir se conter, a morena gritou.

Sasuke, que estava inquieto na cama, levantou-se correndo ao escutar o grito de Hinata. Tentou abrir a porta do quarto, mas estava trancada. Pegou impulso e arrombou-a. Hinata estava encolhida na cama, lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos e as mãos sobre a barriga. O moreno se aproximou dela, discando o número da emergência do hospital.

-Preciso que mandem uma ambulância urgente até minha casa!-ele disse, nervoso.-Minha esposa está grávida e está sentindo dores.-ele parou um segundo e disse o endereço da casa.-Tudo bem, eu aguardo!

O Uchiha contornou a cama e se deitou ao lado de Hinata, aproximando o corpo dela do seu e cobrindo as pequenas mãos geladas com a sua. A morena tremia e respirava fundo, sentindo uma dor inexplicável no ventre. Sentindo a respiração de Sasuke atrás de si, ela se acalmou um pouco, mas a dor não passou. Em dez minutos, uma ambulância chegou e os enfermeiros a colocaram na maca enquanto Sasuke respondia algumas perguntas.

Feito isso, todos entraram na ambulância e seguiram para o hospital.

OoOoOo

Chegando ao hospital, Sasuke explicou novamente ao obstetra que eles não haviam discutido nem que a esposa tivesse sofrido alguma queda. Simplesmente acordou no meio da noite com os gritos dela e ligou para a ambulância, assustado. O médico explicou que a morena entrara em trabalho de parto e que, normalmente, isso aconteceria em alguma dessas circunstâncias, pois ela ainda estava com sete meses de gravidez. Sasuke assentiu e foi para a sala de espera, desesperado. Ligou para a família da esposa, para seu irmão e para alguns amigos. Naruto já estavam rondando o andar desde que soube de uma ligação de emergência da casa dos Uchiha. Esta sentado ao lado de Sasuke, que parecia estar tendo um ataque cardíaco. Os olhos estavam arregalados e suas mãos tremiam. O cabelo sempre desalinhado com perfeição, agora estava bagunçado relaxadamente. Sasuke mexia neles a cada dez segundos e sacudia as pernas como se formigas carnívoras andassem sobre elas. Levantava e sentava a cada médico ou conhecido que chegava. Naruto tinha vontade de rir, mas entendia que a situação era desesperadora para um pai de primeira viagem.

Mas a expressão nervosa do moreno deu lugar a uma raivosa quando viu Sakura no corredor. Foi até ela, cuspindo fogo.

-O que pensa que faz aqui?-ele perguntou entre dentes.

-Todos vieram acompanhar o nascimento do seu filho. Porque eu não posso?

-Porque eu mandei você sumir da minha vida! Você é surda?

A rósea o ignorou e foi até a entrada da sala de cirurgia onde Hinata entraria em breve, sendo acompanhada pelo Uchiha. Esperou pacientemente e, quando viu a maca virar a esquina do corredor, se atirou nos braços de Sasuke, que não percebeu o olhar incrédulo da esposa sobre os dois. Quando reagiu, a morena já estava dentro da sala, pronta para trazer o filho deles aos mundo.


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata ficou em observação por uma semana e Sasuke a visitava todos os dias. O esforço dos últimos meses foi por água abaixo com a visita de Sakura. Estava começando a confiar no marido, mas na primeira oportunidade, ele a trocara pela rósea. Sentia raiva do moreno, mas procurava não demonstrar quando estava perto do bebê. Ainda não decidira que nome daria a ele, mas consultaria sua família. Depois, sairia do país e daria entrada no divórcio. Não fazia mais sentido ficar ao lado de Sasuke, pois o casamento dos dois deixara de existir no dia da festa da uniãos dos dois.

Terminou de amamentar o filho e o entregou para a enfermeira, que o levou até a incubadora. O quarto em que Hinata estava possuía dois ambientes separados. Uma ante-sala, onde seus familiares e amigos ficavam quando um grupo muito grande vinha visitá-la, e o quarto em si. A morena escutou o telefone do quarto, mas Sasuke, que viera visitá-la e parecia não ter ido embora ainda, atendeu no outro cômodo. Hinata resolveu escutar pela extensão.

-Já te disse, ou você deixa a Hinata, ou o seu filho vai pagar!-dizia Sakura. Hinata sentiu o coração falhar uma batida e acelerar depois. O que aquela mulher queria com seu filho?

-E eu já te disse para se afastar da minha família, Sakura!-disse Sasukee, um sussurro frio e enraivecido.-Quanto quer para sumir de nossas vidas?

-Não quero dinheiro, você sabe. Eu quero você!

-Já não destruiu minha vida o suficiente, Sakura?

-Só vou descansar quando o seu casamento estiver desfeito e você for meu marido!

Dizendo isso, Sakura bateu o telefone na cara de Sasuke. Provavelmente queria ameaçá-la e o Uchiha se mantinha ali para prevenir os ataques da rósea.

Resolveu tirar um cochilo, mas acordou meia hora depois com pesadelos sobre Sakura roubando o filho, os dois desaparecendo e o bebê aparecendo morto ao lado da rósea, que sorria para ela.

OoOoOo

Um mês depois, o bebê recebeu alta e Hinata resolveu dar o nome de seu tio, Hizashi, ao pequeno. O pequeno Uchiha possuía os olhos do pai e os cabelos da mãe. Sorria para qualquer um que pegasse no colo, mas quando cismava com alguém, ficava emburrado e olhava para a mãe. Neji, primo da morena, ficou radiante ao saber que a criança teria o nome de seu pai. O Hyuuga fora morto em um assalto, quando se colocou à frente da sobrinha e do filho. Era uma bela forma de agradecer ao tio o que fizera por ela.

A morena saiu do hospital com o bebê antes da chegada de Sasuke. Suas malas foram trazidas por Mei na noite anterior e agora ela rumava para o aeroporto. Ficaria um dias na casa do pai no Japão, e depois acharia um lugar para morar. Escutou o telefone tocar e viu o nome de Sasuke piscando na tela. Ignorou a chamada e entrou no táxi, sem se dar conta que o carro de Sakura estava seguindo-a.

OoOoOo

-MERDA!-Sasuke gritou, atirando um vaso de cristal na parede.

-Fica calmo, cara, ela vai atender.-disse Naruto, tentando acalmar o moreno.

-Ela não vai atender, Naruto e sabe porque?-ele disse, o encarando, furioso.-Porque ela acha que eu a traí com a Sakura no dia do nosso casamento, porque no dia em que eu filho nasceu, a Sakura me agarrou e eu fiquei sem reação! Por isso a Hinata não vi atender a DROGA do telefone e eles vão morrer!

-Cara, você já ligou pra clínica e tá tentando o máximo que pode! Fica calmo.

Naruto tentava acalmar Sasuke, mas sabia muito bem o que era perder alguém que amava por causa de supostas traições.

-Se você não tivesse cancelado o casamento, ela não estaria atrás de mim, Naruto!-Sasuke disse, arremessando uma garrafa de whisky vazia na parede oposta.-Agora ela ficou maluca e vai descontar na minha família! IDIOTA!

-Não é culpa minha!-Naruto respondeu, indignado.-Você queria que eu me casasse com ela, mesmo sabendo que ela me traiu?

-Ela te traiu no primeiro mês de namoro, seu imbecil! Você passou SETE ANOS com ela e resolve cancelar o casamento depois de tanto tempo?-O Uchiha bufou e se largou na cadeira do escritório.-Eu espero que esses homens cheguem rápido. Se alguma coisa acontecer com a minha mulher e meu filho, eu mato você, Naruto!

O telefone de Sasuke vibrou no bolso e ela quase enfiou o aparelho orelha a dentro, tamanha a força com que apertava-o contra a cabeça.

-A moça pede que o Uzumaki venha até aqui, acompanhado do senhor.

-E a minha mulher e o meu filho?-perguntou Sasuke.

-Já embarcou, mas a senhorita Haruno diz saber para onde ela vai! Enviou um vídeo para a casa da senhora Uchiha e caso os senhores não apareçam, ela vai até lá.

-Tá, tá, estamos indo!

Sasuke bateu o telefone na cara do homem e encarou Naruto.

-Vamos logo! A Sakura quer você lá!

Naruto revirou os olhos e saiu da casa de Sasuke praticamente arrastado. Ia ser muito ruim rever a ex-noiva.


	10. Chapter 10

Hinata chegou na casa de seu pai e encontrou Hanabi chorando na sala. Fechou a porta silenciosamente e deixou as malas encostadas à parede.

-Hanabi?-chamou a irmã mais nova enquanto ajeitava o filho na manta.

A mais nova a olhou como se visse um fantasma e foi correndo até ela, abraçando-a com força.

-Hanabi, cuidado, assim irá machucar o bebê!-Hinata repreendeu a irmã.

-Desculpe, Hina, mas eu estava preocupada com você.

Hinata franziu o cenho, confusa.

-Preocupada? O que poderia acontecer no caminho?-a mais velha disse, dando uma risadinha irônica.

-Seu marido ligou aqui pra casa para informar que Sakura estava descontrolada e viria atrás de você.-Hanabi disse, puxando a irmã em direção à sala.-Ele explicou a história toda, passamos quase uma hora e meia no telefone.

Hinata sentou-se no confortável sofá caramelo da casa e olhou para a irmã.

-E qual é a história?-perguntou.

-Acho melhor vocês conversarem depois, Hinata.

-E porque você não pode me contar agora?

-Porque ele e o Naruto foram atrás dela no aeroporto. Ela estava te seguindo e você nem percebeu! Melhor esperarmos e ele mesmo te conta.

OoOoOo

Naruto e Sasuke desceram do táxi e foram para uma sala reservada, onde o detetive que Sasuke contratara e alguns enfermeiros estavam aguardando-os.

-Desculpem a demora.-disse Sasuke, puxando uma cadeira.-Foi um pouco difícil convencer o Naruto a vir.

-Tudo bem, senhor Uchiha.-disse um rapaz moreno com marcas vermelhas no rosto.-Sou Kiba Inuzuka, o enfermeiro responsável por sua irmã.

-E como ela está?-perguntou Naruto.

-Tive que dar alguns sedativos para que ela se acalmasse. Falava coisas sem sentido, mas foi bem clara ao pedir que o senhor Uzumaki viesse.

A porta foi aberta e um rapaz alto com os cabelos castanhos arrepiados e óculos escuros adentrou a sala.

-Tive uma boa conversa com ela, creio que esteja em condições de conversar com o senhor Uzumaki sem tentar matá-lo.

Naruto arregalou os olhos e Sasuke se virou para o detetive.

-Onde está minha esposa?

-Nesse momento, está na casa de Hiashi Hyuuga, acompanhada do filho de vocês.

Sasuke suspirou aliviado. Pelo menos por enquanto sua família estava segura.

OoOoOo

Naruto entrou na sala e encontrou Sakura deitada em um pequeno sofá encarando o teto. Lentamente, foi até a cadeira deixada por Shino e sentou-se. A rósea virou a cabeça em sua direção e o encarou com as esmeraldas vazias e com um brilho estranho.

-Porque, Naruto?-ela perguntou.

-Porque o que?

-Porque você me deixou?

Naruto suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, buscando forças.

-Porque doeu demais saber que no começo do nosso namoro, quando você dizia me amar e que me faria feliz, você me traiu com alguém que nunca te deu valor.

Sakura se sentou no sofá, aproximando-se do loiro.

-Mas eu não te traí! Você preferiu acreditar nas mentiras que te contaram do que em mim...-A rósea desviou o olhar, as frases foram ditas em tom magoado.-Você sabe que eu nunca deixei de te amar, Naruto! Fui atrás de você diversas vezes e você sempre me evitou!

-Você poderia ter falado com o Sasuke e ele falaria comigo.

-Sasuke?! Ele sabe muito bem que eu não traí você, mas nunca fez questão de desmentir. Exatamente por isso eu vou destruir o casamento dele! Também não faço questão de desmentir para a Hinata que nunca tivemos nada.

-Mas a Hinata agora tem um filho com ele, Sakura! Vai permitir que seu irmão sofra sem a família que ele contruiu?

-Ele não se importou com a família que nós poderíamos ter, Naruto! Se ele não se importa, eu também não me importo!-ela disse, levantando-se.-Eu até simpatizo com a moça, mas ela sofre pelos atos do Sasuke.

-Você deveria dar mais valor aos laços que vocês têm!

-Nunca fui irmã dele perante a lei. As pessoas vão morrer sem saber que eu sou a irmã bastarda dele.

Naruto a olhava enquanto ela se dirigia à parede oposta e encostava a cabeça ali. Ainda amava a rósea, mas não sabia se deveria confiar nela! Sabia que era culpa sua que ela tivesse surtos frequentes e passasse horas na clínica de repouso, mas não podia ir contra seus princípios. Levantou-se e foi até ela.

-Sakura, eu tenho uma idéia.

Ela o olhou, indiferente.

-Vamos conversar só eu, você e o Sasuke. Entraremos em um acordo e você deixa a família do seu irmão em paz, tá certo?

A rósea deu de ombros e abriu a porta. Deu três passos e olhou para trás.

-Está esperando o que, Naruto?


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto e Sakura foram ao encontro de Sasuke para resolverem a confusão. Abriram a porta da sala onde antes os médicos e o detetive estavam antes do loiro sair. Sasuke os olhou de canto e esperou. Pelo que parecia, Sakura estava mais calma.

-Sasuke, temos que conversar!-disse Naruto, olhando para a rósea de esguelha.

-E sobre o que temos que conversar?-ele perguntou.

-Sobre a traição da Sakura.-disse o loiro.

-Suposta traição, você quis dizer né?-disse Sakura, fuzilando-o com os olhos.

Sasuke olhava de um para o outro entediado. Sabia muito bem qual era o motivo do estresse de Sakura e achava uma bobagem que ela reagisse daquela forma.

-E o que quer que eu faça?-perguntou.

-Que você faça o que não fez quando essa história chegou ao Naruto!

-Tudo bem.-O moreno olhou para Naruto.-A Sakura não te traiu naquela época, Naruto. No dia da festa, aquele fulano...

-Rock Lee.-disse Sakura. Sasuke revirou os olhos.

-Rock Lee, que seja, chamou-a para conversar. Minha família tinha descoberto que ela era minha irmã e minha casa ficou uma confusão. Eu nem iria na festa, mas resolvi falar com ela lá. Quando cheguei, esse tal de Lee estava tentando agarrá-la, mas se assustou quando me viu e saiu correndo. Se ela quisesse te trair, ele não estaria tentando e sim, agarrando-a.

-E você ficou nesse estado psicológico porque eu cancelei o casamento?-Naruto perguntou para a rósea.

-Não foi só por isso.-ela disse.-Meu pai faleceu e eu fiquei sozinha, você era o único que estava ao meu lado. Aí você vai e cancela o casamento. Eu só queria ter uma família feliz e não repetir os erros da minha.

Sasuke se levantou.

-Olha, vou deixar vocês conversando, ok?

-E pra onde você vai?-perguntou Naruto.

-Eu marquei um vôo para o Japão daqui a pouco. Vocês precisam se entender e eu só vou atrapalhar.

Sasuke deu as costas aos dois e foi até o portão de embarque, pronto para rever Hinata.

OoOoOo

-O que?-Hinata perguntou de olhos arregalados.

-O que você ouviu, a Sakura é irmã do Sasuke.-disse Hanabi.

A morena conseguiu convencer a irmã mais nova a contar tudo o que o mardo lhe dissera por telefone. Estava preparada para ouvir tudo, menos que a rósea era sua cunhada.

-O Sasuke só descobriu na adolescência, os dois nunca tiveram uma relação fraternal.-Hanabi explicou o que Sasuke lhe dissera.-No dia do casamento, ela foi procurá-lo na sacristia. Pelo que ele me falou, ela não aparecia há meses, desde que o Naruto terminou com ela. Quando os dois se encontraram, ela disse que iria acabar com o casamento de vocês, assim como ele acabou com o dela.

-Mas você disse que ela não traiu o Naruto!-Hinata respondeu.

-E exatamente por não ter dito isso para o Naruto que a Sakura culpa o seu marido.-Hanabi explicou.-O Sasuke sabia e não desmentiu a história.

-Então, quando eu os vi saindo do banheiro...

-Eles estavam discutindo. A Sakura tentou bater nele, mas ele a segurou. Eles estavam arrumando as roupas por causa da confusão.-disse Hanabi.

Hinata estava um pouco confusa. Fora injusta com Sasuke durante todo esse tempo, mas se o moreno quisesse ficar com ela de verdade não a trataria com tanto respeito.

-Hanabi, eu vou para meu quarto, está bem?

-Tudo bem, Hina! Espero que no fim dê tudo certo.

OoOoOo

Algumas horas depois, Sasuke desembarcou e entrava no táxi rumo a casa do sogro. Passou por várias ruas com pequenas casas até chegarem em um bairro nobre, com casas enormes e jardins floridos e ben cuidados. O motorista parou o táxi em frente a uma casa branca enorme com portões de ferro negro e muros altos. Pagou a corrida e deseu, fazendo sinal para um jardineiro. O homem o viu e correu para a casa, voltando alguns minutos depois aompanhado de Hanabi.

-Que bom que veio, Sasuke.-ela disse.-Sinto muito, mas contei tudo para a Hinata. Ela insistiu muito!

Sasuke suspirou.

-Tudo bem. Onde ela está?

-Tomando café. Ela está te esperando.

Seguiram pelo jardim até a entrada da casa. O interior era bem decorado e arejado, com várias janelas e tapetes. Passaram pela sala, onde um imenso sofá caramelo chamou a atenção do moreno, e foram até a cozinha. Sasuke não precisou dizer nada. Hinata levantou-se e correu até ele, abraçando-o com força.

-Me perdoe, Sasuke! Me perdoe por não querer te ouvir, por não acreditar em você, por quase ter destruído nossa família!-ela disse, lágrimas molhando a camiseta vermelha que o Uchiha usava.

Sorrindo, ele a envolveu e apertou, beijando os cabelos perfumados da morena.

-Você nem deveria pedir perdão. Sabe que nunca te culpei por nada disso.

Ela o olhou com os olhos marejados e sussurou em seu ouvido.

-Eu te amo!

O moreno afagou os longos cabelos da mulher antes de responder.

-Eu também te amo!-E a beijou. Hanabi sorria ao ver que a irmã poderia, finalmente, ter sua família. Os dois se separam e se olharam sorrindo.

-Estou pronta para voltar pra casa!


	12. Chapter 12

Após algumas semanas, Sasuke e Hinata voltavam para casa. Resolveram ter a lua de mel que não puderam ter e aproveitaram cada segundo ao lado de Hizashi. Naruto madou um e-mail para Sasuke algns dias atrás para contar que ele e Sakura estavam se acertando. Pelo menos agora ela deixaria os dois em paz!

Dentro do carro em que iam para casa, Sasuke comia alguns docinhos que Hanabi entregou para a irmã. Olhava pela janela enquanto Hizashi descansava em seus braços, os dedinhos agarrados à camisa do pai. Estava exausto e tudo o que queria era um banho bem quente e relaxante, para depois se jogar na cama e dormir. Mas se dependesse de Hinata, ele não dormiria!

Hinata perdera muito tempo com suas desconfianças. Mesmo amando Sasuke de todo o coração, ela não correspondeu aos beijos e carinhos do moreno na noite de núpcias. Ele não reclamou pois achou que era medo do desconhecido, já que a morena casou virgem. Agora, estava disposta a recuperar todo o tempo perdido e aproveitar a família maravilhosa que tinha.

OoOoOo

Sasuke abriu a porta de casa e deu passagem para Hinata, que carregava Hizashi nos braços. Levou a mala de Hinata para o quarto em que ela dormia. Encontrou a porta do banheiro fechada e imaginou que ela estivesse no banho. Deixou a mala sobre a cama e foi até o quarto do filho para lhe dar um beijo de boa-noite, indo para o quarto logo em seguida. Mesmo quando a mulher fugiu, Sasuke continuou dormindo no quarto do casal. O cheiro do xampu da morena estava impregnado no travesseiro e ele dormia abraçado a ele todas as noites. Se despiu e foi para o banheiro tomar banho.

Hinata saiu do banho com uma camisola preta que comprara no Japão. Ficou um pouco receosa de usá-la, mas teria que perder um pouco da vergonha se queria continuar casada. Soltou os longos cabelos negro-azulados e se surpreendeu ao ver que sua mala estava sobre a cama. Suspirando, abriu a porta do quarto e caminhou a passos lentos para o antigo quarto do casal. Se Sasuke não levara sua mala diretamente para o quarto dos dois, era porque ainda tinha algumas dúvidas sobre o casamento deles. Parou em frente à porta e bateu levemente.

Sasuke escutou uma leve batida na porta e saiu do banheiro ainda secando os cabelos. Vestiu o moletom azul escuro preferido por cima da boxer e abriu a porta. Hinata o encarava, as bochechas coradas demais. Entendeu o motivo quando baixou o olhar para a roupa dela. Uma camisola preta com a borda rendada e com um generoso decote em V cobria seus seios fartos. Uma fina fita de cetim amarrada em uma laço abaixo do busto marcava sua cintura fina e fazia o tecido se abrir em um A. O comprimento acabava a um palmo do quadril e uma das alças caída completavam a imagem mais perfeita que ele tinha dela. Foi tirado do transe pela voz da esposa.

-Posso entrar, Sasuke?

O moreno engoliu em seco e deu passagem para ela, deixando o braço que segurava a toalha cair ao lado do corpo. Fechou a porta e sentou-se na cama esperando que ela disse alguma coisa. Ficou atento aos gestos dela, que sentou-se ao seu lado e tocou sua perna de leve. Sasuke a olhou de lado, sem entender onde ela queria chegar com aquela roupa e com seu jeito de agir. Sem aviso, ela levantou-se e se sentou em seu colo, enquanto puxava a cabeça do marido em sua direção e o beijava. Não pôde fazer mais nada a não ser retribuir e segurá-la com firmeza, largando a toalha no chão. Hinata o empurrou para trás, deitando-o na cama, tranferindo os beijos para o pescoço do marido. Sasuke fechou os olhos e afastou-a de si.

-O que está fazendo, Hinata?-ele perguntou. Não queria que ela só o procurasse quando se sentisse carente e sozinha. Queria que ele estivesse ao lado sempre, disposta a receber seus carinhos a todo instante.

-Estou recuperando o que eu perdi!-ela sussurou em seu ouvido, antes de puxá-lo para si novamente. Sasuke inverteu as posições e abaixou totalmente as alças da camisola da morena, mordiscando e beijando os ombros alvos e macios dela. Hinata acariciou seus cabelos enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço, gemendo baixo e murmurando coisas que Sasuke não entendia. Passou uma das pernas pela cintura do moreno, que guiou uma das mãos para a coxa dela e apertava a pele macia, enquanto voltava a beijá-la. Hinata sentia o corpo arder e sua cabeça girar a cada toque do marido. O coração de Sasuke disparava a cada beijo, a cada gemido, a cada puxão nos fios de cabelos em sua nuca, nos arranhões leves que ele dava em suas costas. Achou que jamais fosse voltar a sentir o que sentiu na noite de núpcias, mas dessa vez era melhor, pois ela correspondia aos seus toques.

Ergueu um pouco o corpo e puxou totalmente a camisola que ela usava. Abocanhou um dos seus seios e ela arqueou as costas, tirando a mão que estava em sua coxa e colocando-a sobre o outro, deixando um gemido mais alto escapar. Mais alguns segundos assim e ela o afastou, retirando as peças que ainda usavam. Inverteu as posições e sentou-se sobre Sasuke, que fechou os olhos e enterrou a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, arfando a cada movimento da morena. Quando Sasuke começou a ajudá-la com os movimentos, ela sentiu um lugar em si sendo tocado que a fazia perder a concentração. Seu interior passou a se contrair aos poucos e ela amoleceu nos braços de Sasuke. O moreno ainda continuou com os movimentos até enterrar a cabeça em seu colo e Hinata sentir o líquido quente invadí-la.

Sasuke a beijou de leve e fechou os olhos, sentindo-se leve e feliz.

Hinata sorriu e acaricou a cabeça do moreno. Finalmente ela teria seu final feliz, sem desconfianças e sem a sombra da traição em sua vida.

**Chegou ao fim! Essa foi a penúltima ou última que eu escrevo e posto completa. Algumas outras eu vou postando os caítulos e vocês vão dizendo como gostariam que a história se desenrolasse. As sugestões mais legais eu vou incorporar, as outras podem virar outras histórias. Então, reviews, por favor! Até a apróxima! Beijos. ;)**


End file.
